Cause And Effect
by strong man
Summary: Franklin and Bear broke Mr. Owl's fishing rod and must fix it before he sees it. Tragedy strikes them Mr. Fox falls of a latter and now Mr. Coyote, his son and wife has to take him to see Dr. Bear but this could possibly lead to side-effects depending on his brain, what is it?
1. Causes

_**This is my first story of Franklin**_

 ** _Description: I watched "Good Deeds" twice and Mr. Coyote is a member of the Fox family, who knew that...I didn't cause there was no notification. Anyway the idea came from The 13Ghost and doesn't Mrs. Fox looks very much like a gradmother? This beings a children's show, I'm gonna bump this up a level like in the episode "Franklin And The Fire"._**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Mr. Fox/Mr. Coyote, Franklin/Bear **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ Match 7 2015

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

It all started at the lake, Franklin and his best friend were sitting down fishing "It's great we get to spent the day together" the turtle said.

"Yeah, my dad is going to pick blueberries to make some blueberry pie" The brown bear said looking at him until he felt a tug of his rod "Hey, I think I got something" Bear said alerting his friend.

"Hold on Bear, I'll help you" Franklin said grabbing the Rod with both hands and they struggled by pulling but the line broke which caused them to fall back. "Oh man, the fish got away" Franklin said and looked at the Rod.

"Mr. Owl is going to be so mad at us for breaking it" Bear said looking at it franticly.

"I was afraid you'd say that" Franklin said putting his hand behind his head until Snail can along and greeted the two.

"Hey you two, what are you guys doing? He said causing the two to looked at their friend. "Hi Snail...we were fishing with Owl's fishing rod and look" Bear said showing Snail the broken line.

"Wow, that is going to be very difficult to fix" He said clearly looking at it then looked at them. "Well, I getter go" He said before slithering passed them.

"Wait Snail...aren't you going to help us? Franklin said. He turned his head "Sorry I got to be somewhere" He said looking back then faced forward again. "Ohh, what are we going to do Bear? The turtle said holding the line up in front of his face.

"Maybe we can try and fix it before Mr. Owl finds out" Bear said after rubbing his chin thinking.

"Thanks a great idea Bear but what if he comes up to you and ask? Franklin said using common sense. Then I'll just change the subject" His friend said.

"Perfect, Mr. Owl will be so proud of for fixing it" Franklin said smiling and the two high-fived.

* * *

Mr. Fox was cleaning a window at the top of his house while Mr. Coyote was holding the latter "how's it looking up there Mr. Fox? the former photographer said.

"Pretty good" Coyote said and Mrs. Fox approached him then asked what they were doing.

"Hi Mrs. Fox...your husband is cleaning the window while I'm holding the latter. "Oh, sounds like you've been at this for hours" She said after giggling.

Mr. Coyote was blabbing on to her that he wasn't noticing the latter started to wobble making Mr. Fox begin to fall backwards and caught his attention. " oh my, hold on dear" Mrs. Fox was running to the house to get a net.

Mr. Coyote was holding the latter steady but it was too late as Mr. Fox was falling so Mr. Coyote acted quickly and ran in around in circles "Don't worry I'll catch you" He said holding out both of his arms.

Fear was quacking inside of him body scared that he miss but it could happen cause Mr. Fox was fall in a different spot so Mr. Coyote will have to do a dive to the ground. It was pretty close but he caught him just in time.

He breathed heavily and Mr. Fox opened his eyes "Are you okay? Mr. Coyote said and Mr. Fox was about to speak but the tool box that he was carrying under his arm had hit him right one top of the head and knocked him out.

"Mr. Fox" He shouted gasping and stood up with his head dangling. Fox, Rabbit, Badger, Beaver and _Goose_ were walking along the path laughing until Fox gasked in shock to see him dad laying in Mr. Coyote's arms.

"Dad? He said running over and his friends ran over as well. "What happed to my Pop" He said to Mr. Coyote and he tried his best to explain.

"Oh dear" Beaver said but Rabbit put a hand on her shoulder leading her to turn her head. "We better give Fox some time alone" He said in a quite tone.

Beaver completely understood and passed it onto Goose and Badger who understood as well. "We got to go Fox, I hope your dad gets better" Goose said before going the other way.

"Okay, see ya guys" He said in depressed without looking at them and got on his knees.

"We need to get him to Dr. Bear" Mr. Coyote said offering to carry him all the way. "Where's my mother? He said looking around.

Here I am" She said running while panting with a big purple blanket in his hand and approached them. Fox hugged her mother and she looked at her husband and felt his head.

"How is he? She said to Mr. Coyote and he responded that he needs to be taken to Dr. Bear immediately and Mrs. Fox agreed.

 _ **I've seen Mrs. Fox before and know what she looks like but I've forgotten the episodes she were in. Anyway, I would like to give The 13Ghost credit for the idea and our partnership cause together we can make anything happen.**_

 _ **This chapter might mess you up but the next chapter will make more sense. Another pairing will be added next time I white the chapter, you can guess if you want to but I doubt you'll get it.**_

 _ **In case your wondering, Franklin and Bear had been friends for a very long time to it's okay fair for them to start dating. (I'm not encouraging this upon REAL life) do get that outta your head right now.**_


	2. Fixing A Solution

**_This is my second chapter of Franklin._**

 _ **Pairings: **_ Mr. Fox/Mr. Coyote, Mr. Owl/Owl ****(Slash)** **

_**Rated:**_ K

At the hospital, Dr. Bear was checking the heart monitor that was connected to Mr. Fox while his wife, son and Mr. Coyote were all sitting next to each other in grieve "Is dad going to be okay? Fox asked looked at his mom's arms.

"I do not know" She replied is a broken voice. The three looked at the door as it opened and closed by Dr. Bear. "How's the damage? Mrs. Fox asked hoping. "He'll be just fine. She smiled.

"That's great news, can we see him? Fox asked smiling. "Why of course" She said while giggling" but be slow cause he has amnesia" She explained. The three looked at each other.

"You mean, he won't be able to remember up" Fox's mom put a hand on his shoulder. "Well" she looked at his medical records on her notepad "that knock to the head left him with temporary memory loss.

"Meaning? Mr. Coyote asked speaking up. "Dr. Bear sighed and cleared it up "He'll only remember two of you" She said. Mr. Coyote gasp and so did the rest and looked at Fox and his mother.

"You should ne the one he remembers" He said and kneeled down to Fox and put a hand on his shoulder. "What about you? He said with his voice breaking up. The Coyote closed his eyes and opened them again "You're his son" He said "Who's gonna look after you? Fox hugged him knowing that he'll no longer be apart of the family.

Mrs. Fox watched her son hugging the Coyote, not just as a brother but like a father so she declined herself out of his husband's life. "You are" She said leading to her son and Mr. Coyote to look at her.

Mrs. Fox" He said shocked but she put a finger on his lips. "I know...just promise me that you'll take care of family' She said as if she was giving her life to him. To that, Mr. Coyote smiled as a tear.

Before going in, Fox gave his mother a goodbye hug cause even if he still remembers her, her husband won't so she'll have to start living at their house as a grandmother.

 **(0)**

Mr. Fox had a huge bandage wrapped around his head "Oh my...what happened" He tried to sit up and looked around "Where am I? Suddenly, he heard the door open causing him to cover his face with the covers.

A Coyote and another fox just like him walked in "You okay" Mr. Coyote sat on the bed wireeeeeeth the young fox. "Uh, who are you people? He asked making the two look at each other.

Mr. Coyote gulped down and looked at the little window to see Mrs. Fox nodding in approval then he turned back to the confused one and placed his hands ontop of his "I'm your husband" he out his other hand on Fox's shoulder "and this is our son.

"If you say so, So, what's his name? He asked "This is Fox and my name is Mr. Coyote" He said reintroducing themselves. "Those are ironic names" He said after a little laugh.

The Coyote leaned in a placed a kiss right on his nose, it felt weird but yet, spectacular. He leaned back up. "I love you" He said before Dr. Bear returned with the results.

* * *

Mr. Owl was humming his favorite song while getting his things ready for class tomorrow. "I've just about done here" he puts a wing on his chin "I think that I'll go for a peaceful walk.

 **(0)**

Owl was flying around, feeling the sun beating down on him "Ahhh, a perfect day to spend my vacation" He said to himself and wondered if he'll find some animals living here. He searched high but stopped when he saw another owl coming out "Happy days, he could show me around" He said and flew right down.

Mr. Owl locked the door to the school and turned around to start his walk but was take steps backwards when another owl landed right in front of him "Oh, hello there" Mr. Owl said.

"Greetings, I just flew in from the Hundred Acre Wood and my wings are a bit tired from flying so I was wondering if you could show me around" He said with a smile. on his face.

Hmm, I was just about to go for a walk, perhaps you would like to join me? He asked after giving it some thought. "That should like a splendid idea" He said before introducing himself.

Though they have the same name, Mr. Owl just blushed and waked forward and the newcomer followed him. Owl was quite ambitious cause Mr. Owl was thoughtful but he believed in love at first sight.

As they were walking along the path, Owl spoke "So. you like stories? He asked looking at him. "Absolutely, I love them" He said as he peeked his interest. Owl was surprised that somebody was actually going to listen and share the same activity.

"Great" he put a wing across his neck "let me tell you about the time when I was born" He suggested and started the story which he paid attention too. This could be the start of a wonderful relationship.

About twenty minutes into the story, Mr. Owl was starting to like his stories "Say" Owl stopped " You, know...I'm a teacher and I think that it'll be a great opportunity for you to be my partner for our presentation.

Owl blushed and smiled "Sure think, I will be most honored' He said. Both Owls are getting along real quickly and smoothly, it was completely unexpected.

 _ **On Match 13 2015, The Thirteenth Ghost whom I provided the idea too liked this idea but I don't know if he remembers or not though, I think I did an excellent job with this.**_

 _ **Giving Mrs. Fox the option to let Mr. Coyote be the one he remembers since Mr. Fox will only remembers two and making her a grandmother is just pure genius.**_

 ** _I chosen Owl from the Hundred Acre Wood cause he's always the wisest of the group at times and most intelligent so there's the reason._**


End file.
